coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Derbyshire
Derbyshire is a county in the East Midlands of England. A substantial portion of the Peak District National Park lies within Derbyshire. The southern extremity of the Pennine range of hills extends into the north of the county. The county contains within its boundary of approximately 225 miles part of the National Forest. It borders on Greater Manchester to the northwest, West Yorkshire to the north, South Yorkshire to the northeast, Nottinghamshire to the east, Leicestershire to the southeast, Staffordshire to the west and southwest and Cheshire also to the west. In 2003 the Ordnance Survey placed Church Flatts farm, near Coton in the Elms, as the furthest point from the sea in Great Britain. The city of Derby is now a unitary authority area, but remains part of the ceremonial county of Derbyshire. The non-metropolitan county contains 30 towns with between 10,000 and 100,000 inhabitants. There is a large amount of sparsely populated agricultural upland: 75% of the population live in 25% of the area. Role in Coronation Street The residents of Coronation Street have had several connections with the county. In March 1961 Joan and Gordon Davies moved to Derby following their wedding. In July 1970, Jack Walker died while visiting Joan in Derby. In 1971, Alec Gilroy's wife Joyce moved to Chestnut Drive, Bamford with their daughter Sandra and footballer Stan Shaw. Alec visited Bamford in January 1990 in an effort to track Sandra down, only to be told by a neighbour that they no longer lived there. Trevor Ogden, son of Stan and Hilda Ogden, moved to Chesterfield after leaving Weatherfield. Stan and Hilda visited him at Christmas 1973. Minnie Caldwell moved to Whaley Bridge in 1976 to live with her friend Handel Gartside, without telling Ena as she feared Ena would talk her out of moving. Annie Walker entertained a fellow pub landlady from Derbyshire, Olive Taylor-Brown, on a visit to Weatherfield in March 1980. Later in 1980, Emily Bishop and her new husband Arnold Swain made plans to move to a cottage in Derbyshire which fell through when Emily discovered that Arnold had married her bigamously. In late 1983, Annie Walker took a break from the Rovers Return to visit Joan in Derby. Early in 1984, her son Billy announced that Annie had retired as landlady and moved to Derby permanently. In November 1987, Mike Baldwin planned to move to Glossop with his reluctant wife Susan but their marriage also fell apart when she told him (untruthfully) that she had aborted the baby she was carrying. Someone who did make the move there was Hilda Ogden who upped-sticks to the village of Hartington to housekeep for Doctor Lowther in December 1987, being visited there by Betty Williams in 1998. Ivy Brennan made plans to move to a retreat at a Carmelite Convent in June 1992 from her problems in Weatherfield but these came to nothing at that time. In July 2001 Martin Platt and Sally Webster went on a camping holiday there with Roy and Hayley Cropper and assorted children. Roy and Hayley were with foster child Wayne Hayes and they were forced to go on the run from the campsite they were staying at when Wayne's abusive stepfather Alex Swinton tried to snatch the boy back. :For events that took place in the Peak District see the separate page for that region. Category:Filming locations Category:English counties